jay_myers_hurricane_jayfandomcom-20200215-history
Tropical Isles (Room)
The Tropicalhttp://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/tropical Isleshttp://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/isle is a federal monarchy consisting of 4 states and a federal district. The 4 states and the federal district of Tropicaljay are in a house in southern Indiana. The room also has 3 territories in the backyard. The colors of Jay's room are brown, tan, white, and some blue. In recent years, the area has seen exceptional improving and revitalization. The area has also seen increased activity. On a scale of 1 - 10, with 1 being so dirty, there's creatures swimming in the sink and 10 being so clean, you can manufacture microchips in it, it (Jay's room) gets a 9.5, one of the highest ratings in the house and yard in which Jay lives. The room is on the C band in the intercom system in Jay's house. It is also bedroom #3 in Jay's house. History Indigenous pillbugs, insects, and spiders migrated to what is now the Tropical Isles when the Ohio River changed course about 100 - 300 years ago. Human colonization began around 1985. The Tropical Isles emerged as Jay's Room soon after Jay moved in. Disputes between Jay's Room and The Patio led to War on Insects 1 & 2, in which Jay (the leader of the Tropical Isles) won both. The wars were about the extermination of all insect, spider, and pillbug species in the entire SideWalk Zone and surrounding areas via colonial rule. Jay's room's name was changed from Jay's Room to December Territory on 01 June 1996, when War on Insects 1 started. It was changed from December Territory to Tropical Isles on Jay's graduation day from highschool, 21 May 2002. The room went through several great purges through the years, with the most notable being in 1995, 2002, and 2013. In Thanksgiving 2010, Jay's grandmother stayed in his room, in which Jay didn't like. In January 2014, it was estimated that the GDP of Jay's room was usd$15,000.00, not including the 4 territories. In September 2015, it was estimated that the GDP of Jay's room is usd$20,000.00, not including the 4 territories. In August 2016, it was estimated that the GDP of Jay's room is usd$25,000.00, not including the 4 territories. SideWalk Zone * 04 January 1995 - Jay first sets foot in what is now known as the SideWalk Zone. * 01 June 1996 - War on Insects 1 starts. Jay declares war on the insects, spiders, and pillbugs. * 01 November 2001 - The Patio collapses, causing the room to become independent. * 21 February 2010 - Jay wins War on Insects 1. * 28 April 2011 - The SideWalk Zone is declared a territory of Jay's room. A double rainbow appears within the hour of the declaration. * 08 May 2012 - War on Insects 2 starts. Jay wins it 3 months later. * 01 August 2013 - An unofficial referendum is held determining whether or not the region should become part of Jay's room, remain a territory of Jay's room, or break off from the commonwealth. A 58% of the vote was in favor of the SideWalk Zone becoming the 4th state of Jay's room. * 01 July 2014 - The Board of Directors of the Tropical Isles voted in favor of the SideWalk Zone becoming a state in Jay's room. it was annexed hours later. Entomology The name Tropical Isles is derived from the notion that Jay's room is like a tropical island, hence its name, 'Tropical Isles". Tenants *Jay Myers (Hurricane Jay) *Shadowville, Tropical Isles *Muffin Irene Myers *No Secrets (No Secrets Album) *2009 2nd Place in the SBCS Publicity Contest *SideWalk Zone (Room) States # December Territory # Jay's Closet # Shadowville # SideWalk Zone Current Disputes The use of Jay's closet has always been a subject of debate. Jay's mom sometimes put her clothes in his closet, but Jay wants his closet to be used for his clothes. There is a no eating rule in his room, but that rule isn't listed in Jay's personal constitution. Also, Jay has been wanting hardwood floors placed in his room ever since his 6th grade year. Foreign Relations The Tropical Isles has open borders agreements with the following rooms in Jay's house: the kitchen, the sun room, the family room, the sun porch, and patio area. The following rooms are territories of Jay's room: the clubhouse, the transformer area, and cedar hall city-state. Jay and his mom often compete in catopoly, the cat version of monopoly. Points of Interest * Jay's trophy he won in his 6th grade year * Jay's wall, to the right as you enter Jay's room * Jay's nintendo wii * Jay's closet References Category: Federal Monarchy Category: Empires